liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaarp (613)
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts from his megaphone-like head. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer. Bio Experiment 613 was the 613th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his sonic blaster to shatter buildings and deafen nearby victims. 613 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 613's pod landing in Mrs. Hasagawa's fruit. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit, 613's pod got wet, activating the experiment. 613 then proceeded to cause massive chaos using his destructive shock waves. When 513 was chased by Gantu into a store, the former was captured but freed by Stitch, unintentionally allowing 613 to escape, but not before emitting a sonic blast that caused Stitch to temporarily go deaf. Realizing how clever 613 was, Lilo decided to hire Pleakley to try and capture the experiment. After some training and conditioning from Lilo and Jumba, Pleakley was ready to track down 613. Meanwhile, Gantu resumed his search for 613. Stitch disguised himself as the experiment and acted as decoy to fool Gantu, while Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley searched for 613. 613 retreated to a cave, where he was soon discovered by Pleakley. However, when Pleakley unintentionally blasted 613, the latter retaliated using a massive shock wave. However, 613 was then saved from a cave-in by Pleakley. After 613 kissed Pleakley for saving his life, the latter christened him Yaarp. Pleakley and Yaarp then fled the crumbling cave and made it out safely. Unfortunately, Stitch was captured by Gantu (who thought Stitch was Yaarp) during the process. As part of a setup, Yaarp was taken to the local museum for a ransom exchange. However (as planned), when Gantu removed his earplugs, Yaarp unleashed a sonic blast which set off the alarm, alerting the authorities and forcing Gantu to flee. Yaarp was shortly after given a one true place as an alien invasion alarm at Lilo's hula school. Yaarp reappeared in "Spike" for the Ohana-Rama. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Yaarp, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yaarp participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Yaarp joins them for the song by playing the built-in horn on his head. Personality *Yaarp is very friendly, but responds quickly and dramatically to the way he is treated. Biology Appearance Yaarp is a small, turquoise-blue, lemur-like experiment with Drowsy-like ears, but with darker tips instead of stripes, dark blue eyes, four arms and a megaphone-like antennae on his head. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce noises from his megaphone-like antenna atop his head ranging in sound from small honks to massive shock waves. He can also cause acute loss of hearing. He can bounce on his tail instead of walking on his limbs. Weaknesses TBA Gallery 613 yaarp by bricerific43-d5a69ae.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m23s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m34s114.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m40s162.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h54m50s250.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h55m09s189.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h49m47s108.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-19h15m49s50.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h47m26s197.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h57m30s76.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h57m57s51.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h58m27s80.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h58m43s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-09h48m46s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m50s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-13-13h59m34s29.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males